criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Cally
"What's going to happen when the angry white men come to the doors of your children blaming you for the killing of their people? What are you going to do, call the cops? No. You're going to string them up. You're going to put their heads on poles and rape their women. Just like the savage animal you really are. Like the savage animal your father was before they shot him down-" Jackson Gordon Cally was a cult leader in the season one episode The Tribe. History Jackson was 32 years old at the time of The Tribe. He spent most of his childhood moving from foster home to foster home and has an IQ of 189, spending his life surviving by use of his cunning and winning personality. When he was 18, he spent 22 months in prison for auto theft. While there, he found religion and preached to his fellow inmates. At one point, when he was threatened by another inmate, he convinced his cellmate, a mass murderer, to beat him to death. After his release, Cally studied Native American Culture at different universities. He later formed a cult in Terra Mesa, New Mexico, loosely based on Native American beliefs, although his motive was to create a war between Caucasians and Native Americans in a scheme similar to Charles Manson's Helter Skelter plan. Being the leader, he was called "Grandfather" by the members of his cult. In The Tribe, he had them attack a group of students, killing them using old Native American war rituals. When that didn't create the impact he had hoped for, he had them kill the head of an organization (called the American Defense Unit) and his family. When that didn't work either, he tried to stage an ADU attack on a Native American school by having the cult members steal a collection of firearms and kill all the students and teachers there. Hotch and a local reservation police officer, John Blackwolf, had already brought them to safety and were able to silently knock out four out of the six attackers. The fifth attacker was shot by Hotch and the sixth was stabbed by Blackwolf. Profile The leader of the cult was profiled as a sociopathic underachiever and a highly-intelligent male between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-five. He would have had an extremely abusive childhood, would have a record for petty crimes such as drug possession and theft, and would have studied Native American culture, and other religions, extensively. Like all cult leaders, he would be able to profile and read people to find a way in, and easily manipulate and brainwash them once he had them in his grasp. Real-Life Comparison In the episode, Cally's plans to spark a race war between Caucasians and Native Americans through staged hate crimes made to look like they were committed by both sides were compared to Charles Manson and his "family", who made attempts to induce "the Helter Skelter scenario", an apocalyptic war between whites and blacks, sparked by Manson and his followers, who would emerge after the conflict to rule over the survivors. Known Victims * Unnamed convict * March 6, Five college students, all skinned alive and killed through various Native American rituals: ** Ingrid Grieson's unnamed boyfriend ** Four unnamed others * March 7, Six killed in the Minton residence attack. They are: ** Unnamed police officer ** The Minton family *** Roy Minton *** An unnamed mother *** Three unnamed daughters * March 8, The attack at the Native American school: ** Numerous unnamed teachers and students ** John Blackwolf ** Aaron Hotchner Appearances *Season One **The Tribe Category:Criminals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Proxy Killers Category:Psychopaths